


Love is Stronger Than Blood

by magicandarchery



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Malec Week 2016, lightwood-bane family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandarchery/pseuds/magicandarchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family is not always defined by blood. There is one thing that defines it more: love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Rafael

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Malec Week 2016's 'Family' theme day.
> 
> All italicized dialogue is assumed spoken in Spanish.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Claire/@carstairsbane, with @shadowhuntersbetas on tumblr.

It had certainly been a day. Magnus had been in Los Angeles earlier on, looking into a flare of dark magic, having left Max with Maryse in New York while he was gone. Alec was in Buenos Aires checking in on a vampire-worshiping cult. The flare of dark magic had, thankfully, turned out to be nothing and Magnus had portaled back to New York to pick up Max and had then arrived via portal, Max in his arms, in the apartment they were renting in Argentina. 

He hadn’t expected to see Alec sitting at the kitchen table, a solemn, worried expression on his face, with a thin, dark haired boy that was no more than a year or so older than Max sitting at the table with him.  The dark haired boy was picking at the crust of what had been a sandwich, a half-full glass of milk on the table in front of him.

Magnus watched as Alec’s expression changed instantly the moment that Max darted up to him, arms outstretched, and was scooped up into Alec’s lap. Alec hugged Max close and dropped a kiss onto his forehead, raising his eyes to meet Magnus’. 

“Max, why don’t you go play for a bit while I talk to Papa?” Alec suggested in gentle tones. 

“Ok,” Max nodded and leaned up to kiss Alec on the cheek before Alec set him down again and he ran off in the direction of his bedroom. 

“Went out for milk and brought Max back a brother?” Magnus asked, trying to use humor to bring levity to what was clearly a serious situation. “I mean, I know we had talked about maybe getting him a puppy for his birthday, much to the Chairman’s dismay…”

“It’s not like that . ” Alec shook his head, his voice low. He turned and looked at the dark haired boy, who was looking up at Magnus, clearly puzzled. Alec spoke to the boy in Spanish, Magnus understanding every word that Alec said, and the puzzled look dropped off the boy’s face, only to be replaced with a shy one. Magnus sat in the chair beside Alec. 

“I’m guessing this is what complicated the check on the vampire-worshiping cult?” Magnus’ voice was even as he spoke and looked over at the small boy. 

Alec nodded. “I was just walking through the city, and I saw him taking bread off a table at a restaurant, Magnus. The mundanes were all oblivious to him, and to me, but he saw me. He looked right at me and froze like he was in trouble,” Alec said as Max’s little footsteps rushed back into the kitchen, bypassing both Alec and Magnus for the other boy. He held up a small toy train. 

“Play trains?” Max asked, his eyes big, bright, and hopeful that the other boy would join him. 

The boy looked at Alec, and Magnus caught the soft look on Alec’s face as he nodded. “ _It’s okay, you can go play,_ ” he said in Spanish, his mouth curved into an affectionate half smile. The boy with dark hair climbed off the chair and both he and Max disappeared around the corner. 

Magnus looked at Alec and tried not to sigh. “Do we know anything about him?”

“Nothing.” Alec shook his head. “All I know for certain is that he’s got the Sight, doesn’t know his name, if he even has one at all, and that he’s somehow managed to survive on the streets. How is that even possible for a boy his age?”

“You find ways,” Magnus said darkly. “You do what needs to be done and you live with it. Hopefully for him his memory of all this will be short.”

 

* * *

 

The Buenos Aires night air hung thickly around Magnus as he sat on the balcony of the apartment, a drink in hand. 

The four of them had eaten dinner and Alec had given both boys a bath while Magnus magicked a second bed and some clothes into Max’s room for the other boy. Magnus hated not knowing what to call him. 

Now he was left with only his thoughts to keep him company, with Alec and the boys already in bed and asleep. Not that early nights were unusual: Max had an early bedtime, and it wasn’t uncommon for Alec to turn in early, at least when he wasn’t out demon hunting. Magnus was used to being the night owl of the family. 

Except that tonight was different. Tonight his mind kept wandering to the small boy Alec had found in the streets, starving and barely scraping by, and something in Magnus hurt in a way that he hadn’t felt in many, many years. He saw part of himself in this boy, both of them having been orphaned at a young age, both of them having to do what needed to be done for survival. Magnus had at least had the Silent Brothers to turn to for help. This boy had nothing and no one and Magnus’ heart ached fiercely for him.

He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, rocking slowly, swirling the alcohol around his glass as he looked out over the city, his thoughts mercifully interrupted by soft footsteps off to his side. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the boy moving slowly toward him. 

“ _How come you’re out of bed?”_ he asked gently and he smiled as the boy came closer. 

“ _There’s monsters in my dreams.”_ The boy’s voice was timid and scared. 

Magnus’ first instinct was to reach out for the boy, to pull him in close and hold him, protect him, love him. It was what he would have done with Max. But this boy wasn’t Max and Magnus didn’t want to frighten him anymore than he already was by his own dreams, so instead he held out his hand and if the boy wanted to take it he could. If not, Magnus understood that as well. 

The boy looked at Magnus’ outstretched hand cautiously for a moment and then looked back up at Magnus again, as though there was one part of him that wanted the comfort but another part that told him to keep his distance. 

“ _It’s okay.”_ Magnus’ voice was patient. The boy looked up at him, still shyly, but slowly, tentatively, he put his tiny hand into Magnus’ larger one. “ _You’re safe here. The monsters can’t hurt you,”_ Magnus said and closed his hand gently but protectively around the boy’s.

“ _Promise?”_

“ _I promise. I won’t let them._ ” Magnus gave the boy’s hand a gentle squeeze. “ _I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you.”_

It was a slow shift and it was subtle when it happened, but Magnus saw the boy’s features move from shy and fearful to something that resembled trust. He pulled the boy into his lap then, encircling him in his arms. He needed the boy to know that here he was safe, here he was protected, here he was loved. 

“ _Do you like lullabies?”_ Magnus asked, reaching up and gently carding his fingers through the boy’s dark hair. “ _They always make Max feel better when he’s scared.”_

“ _Yes,”_ the boy nodded against Magnus’ shoulder. “ _I listen to them at night through open windows.”_

It had been years since Magnus had heard any Spanish lullabies, but even so he pulled a melody from the recesses of his memory and began to sing. His voice was melodic and gentle, rocking the chair in sync with the tune. Magnus moved easily from one lullaby to another, feeling the boy grow heavier against him. Tilting his head just slightly, Magnus saw the boy’s eyes were closed, and felt his even breathing. 

Still singing the soft lullaby, he brought his hand up, wisps of blue magic playing at his fingers. At the very least, he could give this boy one night of peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

It was the early hours of the morning when Magnus slipped into bed beside Alec, trying as he might not to wake him since Alec was not a heavy sleeper by any means. Magnus had been settled in for only a moment, feeling wide awake and staring up at the ceiling, when he felt Alec turn and fit himself against his side, his cheek nuzzling against Magnus’ chest. 

“I heard you singing,” Alec mumbled. “Everything okay?”

“Just chasing monsters from dreams, my love,” Magnus said, slowly curling Alec’s hair around his finger. His mind was busy running in every direction again as he lay there, waiting for sleep to come. 

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked through a sleepy haze.

“Everything,” Magnus answered. “You, Max, this whole situation.” 

“Mmmm,” Alec hummed and Magnus could feel the sleepy smile that tugged at Alec’s mouth against his chest. “Care to share?”

Magnus couldn’t stop the smile that played at his lips. “The minute you held Max, the way you looked at him, I knew he was ours. Even though we didn’t make the decision final until the next day, and even if I wasn’t completely prepared for it, I knew. And it has been one of the three best things to happen in my life.”

“And the other two?” Alec’s voice was clearer as he spoke and Magnus knew he was awake now. 

“You are the first,” Magnus answered. “And I think you know what the third is going to be.”

Alec shifted against Magnus, chin resting on Magnus’ chest as he looked at him. “Are you saying…?”

“We can’t turn him back out to the streets, Alec,” Magnus said, his voice low. “We both know how much danger he could potentially be in by having the Sight. And I have been where he’s been. I can’t…” Magnus stopped himself as his voice caught in his throat. He felt Alec’s lips on his, felt Alec’s hand cup his jaw, the kiss slow, soft, and reassuring and Magnus melted into it. 

“I know,” was all Alec said, and Magnus knew it was all he had to say. Just as he had known with Max, Magnus suspected that there had been a moment earlier where Alec had just known that they would do whatever they had to do to make the boy he had found part of their family. “I’ll talk to my dad tomorrow.”

Magnus leaned up to Alec and met his lips again and this time it was a deep, slow dance of lips and teeth and tongues, full of everything Magnus wanted to say but couldn’t find the right words for. 

“You know this isn’t going to be like it was with Max, right?” Alec asked, his lips hovering a breath away from Magnus’, but their eyes locked on each other. “This isn’t going to be fast, and it isn’t going to be easy this time around.” He lowered his lips to Magnus’ again just briefly. “The Clave and the Council will want to drag this out as long as they can, to see if a full Shadowhunter family claims him.” It was the best way that Alec could say that despite the outward appearance that the Clave and Council wanted unity with Downworlders, they still didn’t necessarily want Nephilim children, or children with the Sight, to be raised by a Downworlder. “It’s going to be a fight, and it’s going to be a long one.”

“I have not backed down from a fight since I met you, Alexander, and I have little intention of starting now,” Magnus said, his lips turned up into a small smirk, and it elicited a soft laugh from them both.  When Magnus spoke again, his voice was quiet. “He needs a name.”

“Rafael,” Alec said without hesitation.

Magnus considered it for a moment, quirking an eyebrow. “Rafael?”

He saw Alec’s smile, the shy one that had never really gone away and that made Magnus’ heart flutter whenever he saw it, and knew that, even though he couldn’t see it with the darkness of the room, Alec’s cheeks had turned a soft shade of pink. 

“You really didn’t get a say in Max’s name,” Alec said sheepishly with a slight shrug. “And I know that, before he died, you and Raphael were friends. Maybe not close friends, but friends nonetheless. It would honor where he’s from, and it would honor your friend.”

“Rafael Santiago,” Magnus said aloud. “It’s a good name for a Shadowhunter.” 


	2. Adopting Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus learn if their adoption petition for Rafael is granted or denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big thank you to my lovely betas Claire (@carstairsbane) and Jackie (@m-aleciseverything) for their help with this chapter

_How can a five year old child be so damn fast?_ Alec thought to himself as Max darted by in a streak of blue while Alec was getting his and Magnus’ things ready to go.

He followed after Max, or at least he tried to because as he rounded the corner toward Max and Rafael’s room Max bolted out of it again and sped down the hall only to return a short while later with another of his toys from the living room.

“Max, you know we can’t be late today,” Alec said, trying to keep his voice neutral and patient. Alec didn’t think that showing up late to their son’s final adoption hearing was really a good way to make a good impression and start the proceedings off on the right foot.

“I know dad, I’m getting my pack-pack ready,” Max explained with animated hands as he ran from the room once again.

“You should have had this done already, Max!” Alec raised his voice as he stepped into Max and Rafael’s room and saw the backpack on Max’s bed filled to the zippers with toys, stuffed animals, books, and games. Alec asked the Angel for patience as Max ran back in with a toy lightsaber.

At that moment Alec was going to strangle Simon and Isabelle for that gift.

“But-but, dad! I didn’t know what toys I wanted to take to Grandpa’s until now!” Max stuffed the toy into the backpack quickly, not at all worried about whether or not it would even fit, before running off again. Alec followed after him this time, halfway throwing his hands into the air as he let his head fall back and his eyes roll.

From the hallway Alec could see Rafael sitting on the sofa, watching Max zoom around as he waited for everyone to be ready and Alec thought about just how different their two boys were. Rafael was meticulous and hated leaving things to the last minute, whereas Max was Max and he moved to the beat of his own drum and did things whenever he felt like it.

Alec pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time as Max looked high and low, under furniture and wherever else he could think to find Alec could only imagine what.

“Everything okay?” Magnus asked as he emerged from their bedroom, dressed sharply in a three piece black pinstripe suit and a purple paisley tie.

Alec inhaled a sharp breath that had nothing to do with his current frustrations.

“Max wants to take every toy he owns to Idris.” Alec said, feeling calmer with Magnus next to him.

“Good thing I packed all of the boring essentials for him a couple of days ago.” Magnus winked and caught Max up in his arms as he was dashing back toward his room, a stuffed tiger in his hand. 

“No Papa! I need my pack-pack!” Max whined, twisting and turning every which way he could to try and break free of Magnus’ hold.

Magnus maneuvered Max over his shoulder and turned back into the bedroom. “And we’ll take your backpack but you don’t need all these toys, Max, because Grandpa always has new toys for you when we visit.”

As Magnus battled with Max, Alec wandered over to where Rafael sat on the couch and crouched down. Rafael was slow to look at him and when he did his dark eyes were wide and Alec recognized the nervousness and anxiety that was there.  He reached up and brushed dark hair out of Rafael’s eyes. “You okay, kiddo?”

Rafael shook his head and looked down into his lap. He stayed silent and picked at something invisible on his pant leg.

Alec gently covered Rafael’s hand with his. _“What’s wrong Raf?”_ he slipped easily into Spanish as he spoke.

Rafael’s voice was quiet and hesitant. _“What if … what if they don’t let me stay, dad?”_

It was a question that a seven year old should not have to ask, Alec thought. Nor was it a question a parent should have to try and answer. Alec didn’t know what came next if this hearing didn’t go the way that they wanted. He didn’t know what plan B was. But he was also not going to lie and tell Rafael not to worry, that everything would be okay when he didn’t know if that was going to be true. The one thing Alec would never do to either of his boys was lie to them.

 _“I don’t know, Raf,”_ he closed his hand around Rafael’s gently, _“but we’ll figure it out together. Like we always do.”_

Alec thought of all the hearings they had attended over the past two years, every home visit, both scheduled and not, how they had petitioned and fought and waited for almost a year before the Clave even agreed to officially name Magnus and him as Rafael’s foster parents. How at every other hearing they had attended they were told that nothing could be finalized in the event that Rafael’s family came forward, no matter how often it was argued that if they had indeed survived the Mortal War they had already had plenty of time to find him. 

He thought of Max and how attached he had gotten to Rafael, the way that Max would act out whenever a hearing was around the corner, the tantrums he would throw, and the way that he kept just a little closer to Rafael than normal, afraid to let him out of his sight.

Alec wasn’t sure that either he or Magnus were ready for the sleepless nights and the battles they would have with Max if Rafael wasn’t able to stay.

“I got my pack-pack ready!” Max yelled as he ran back into the living room, backpack on, with Magnus not far behind him, a small overnight bag in his hand.

Rafael slid off the couch and took Max’s hand as Magnus opened a portal and it pulled at Alec’s heart as he stood.

* * *

Alec tried not to pace the office as they waited for Consul Penhallow to arrive, but the fact that she was tardy was slightly unusual.

Rafael sat quietly in a chair in front of the Consul’s desk, his hands folded in his lap as Magnus, with Max in his lap, quietly read aloud from a book that Max had insisted he bring along with him.

Sitting in another chair was Lydia Branwell, going back through her notes of the case that she had taken on two years ago, not long after completing her studies at the Shadowhunter Academy and Ascending. Alec wasn’t completely certain of all of the details, but she was somehow very distantly related to famed inventor Henry Branwell, though she had been raised as a mundane away from the Shadow World.

Lydia was ambitious and had proven to be somewhat abrasive over the time they had worked with her, but she took the law seriously, likely as a way to further prove her worth as a new Shadowhunter.

“Alec, why don’t you sit down?” Lydia suggested as she glanced up from her notes.

“I’m fine,” Alec worked at a spot of one of his hands.

“You’re pacing,” Magnus said gently as he and both of the boys looked at Alec.

“Right.” Alec nodded and looked around the office, but the only chair available was the Consul’s and Alec doubted very highly that it would be appreciated if he made himself comfortable in her chair. So instead he moved over to the chair Rafael was sitting in and nudged his shoulder affectionately. “Share with me?”

Rafael halfway smiled and nodded. Alec lifted him and sat down, settling Rafael in his lap. “What book is Papa reading?”

“ _Jack and the Beanstalk_ ,” Rafael answered as Alec’s arms circled him. The mundane fairytale had been a gift from Clary for Max’s second birthday.

The door to the office opened and Consul Penhallow entered, closing the door quickly behind her. “I apologize for my tardiness,” she greeted them and moved quickly to her desk.

Magnus closed the book and tucked it between his side and the arm of the chair he was sitting in, shifting Max on his lap as he did so that Max’s back was against his torso. 

The Consul settled herself and folded her hands on top of a file on her desk, and Alec could only imagine it was the file for their adoption petition. “As you know, we are here to discuss the adoption of Rafael Lightwood,” she started.

“Lightwood-Bane.” Max’s tiny voice stated.

“Shhh,” Magnus whispered and kissed the top of Max’s head gently as he took Max’s hands into his. The tiny, gentle bursts of magic that passed from Magnus’ hands to Max’s went unseen by the Consul.

“Rafael Lightwood-Bane” the Consul corrected herself and Max smiled. Alec couldn’t help the slight smile that tugged at his mouth as he glanced sideways at Max. The Consul looked to Lydia. “I’ll turn this over to you, Ms. Branwell. Do you have anything to present today?”

Lydia stood and straightened her jacket. “Nothing new, though every piece of evidence presented thus far has not provided anything that would be an obstacle to this child being adopted by this family. The only obstacle that remains is lingering prejudices that warlocks are somehow unfit to parent Shadowhunter children. Shadowhunter laws do not prohibit Shadowhunter children from being raised by non-Shadowhunters,” she started and stood in the small space behind the two chairs where Magnus and Alec sat. “As you can see, Rafael is clearly very deeply loved, is healthy, and is well cared for. Every home visit, both scheduled and not, has shown stability and continuity, which is an obvious benefit to the child. Frankly, Consul, I don’t understand why we are still discussing whether or not Rafael should become a permanent member of this family.”

Alec’s years of training, his years of keeping every emotion he had hidden under lock and key inside of him, allowed him to keep his face neutral, to not show how impressed he was with Lydia.

“I like her,” Max whispered as he turned his head to Magnus who smiled as he quieted Max again with more gentle magic passing between them.

Consul Penhallow had leaned back in her chair as Lydia had spoken and leaned forward once again after considering each of the occupants of her office individually for a moment. “The Clave met this morning in advance of this meeting and ended at a tie as to whether or not to grant or deny the adoption petition.” She folded her hands together. “As the Inquisitor is unable to cast a vote because he cannot be unbiased, that leaves the final decision to me.”

Alec held his breath and sensed that Magnus had done the same, as out of the corner of his eye he saw Magnus’ hands tighten subtly over Max’s. Rafael looked down and traced the edge of a rune on Alec’s wrist that peeked out from under his sleeve. Max desperately wanted to understand what was going on, but couldn’t bring himself to ask.

“Based on the evidence provided throughout this petition process, as Consul, I deem the petition to be granted.”

Alec sat in stunned silence. He had prepared himself for the worst, had prepared to have their petition denied, had prepared to have to let Rafael go, to be raised by a different family, a full Shadowhunter family. He chanced a glance at Magnus and found that Magnus was already looking at him, a smile on his face. Alec allowed himself to breathe then, to smile, the kind of smile that was all teeth and crinkled the corners of his eyes. He hugged Rafael closer, his heart swelling as relief washed over him.

“What does that mean?” Max turned to Alec.

“It means Raf gets to come home with us.” Alec reached over and gently ruffled Max’s hair.

“And stay for always?”

Magnus hugged Max close and nuzzled his hair. “Yes, for always.”

* * *

The dining room at the Inquisitor’s Mansion was full and chaotic, the room filled with laughter and endless stories. Even Robert and Maryse found themselves laughing at old stories that the other told of happier times between them.

Max and Rafael spent the evening after a celebratory dinner running through the house, darting inside and outside as they dueled with lightsabers. Simon and Isabelle had brought one for Rafael as a ‘happy adoption’ gift and because, as Isabelle had rationalized, it wasn’t fair that they had given Max one and not Rafael.

Alec’s gaze followed after them as Magnus refilled everyone’s wine. “Hey, boys, don’t swing at each other’s heads okay?” He was trying to be firm, but he just sounded amused and shook his head a little as the boys echoed “okay!” simultaneously and dashed out of the dining room again, playing together as two brothers are supposed to, without a care at all in the world.

As the evening passed, Alec noticed that, even over the chorus of voices and laughter in the dining room, Max and Rafael had gotten quiet. And where Max was involved that had the potential to be very dangerous.

Magnus seemed to pick up on the lack of noise from Max and Rafael as well and gave Alec a knowing look. “I'll go and make sure that they haven't destroyed anything.”

“I bet they probably passed out in the living room or something.” Isabelle smiled at Alec. “It's pretty late for them.”

“We were kind of going to let them stay up as long as they wanted to tonight since it's a special occasion and all.” Alec reached back to rub the tension out of his neck.

“That is going to make for a brutal morning tomorrow.” Jace grimaced, knowing from firsthand experience of trying to be the cool uncle and letting them stay up most of the night only to have to battle two cranky kids throwing tantrums the next morning.

Alec shrugged. “We'd just let them sleep in tomorrow.”

“It's getting pretty late for everyone.” Robert finished his wine and was met with agreement from the others.

“I'll start cleaning up,” Alec offered as he stood.

Robert waved him off. “It'll be there in the morning. We'll deal with it then.”

“In that case I'm going to go see what Magnus got dragged into.” Alec chuckled easily as he wished everyone a goodnight and left.

He didn't find Magnus at all on the main level and headed upstairs, where he found Magnus leaning against the doorframe of Max and Rafael’s room.

“Is everything okay?” Alec whispered as he came up behind Magnus. His hands instinctively found Magnus’ hips as Alec peered into the room.

“Mmhmm,” Magnus hummed, leaning back into Alec.

Max and Rafael, Alec saw, were sound asleep, both of them in Rafael’s bed. Max had his tiger tucked under his arm and Rafael had Max tucked against him.

Alec’s heart almost swelled out of his chest as he stood there watching Max and Rafael sleep, knowing that they never again had to worry about being separated from each other. They were a complete family now.

Magnus slowly started to close the door and Alec took a step back, sliding his hands into his pocket until Magnus turned around and met Alec’s own tired smile with his own. “Well, now that that is over and done with...”

Alec shook his head and chuckled lightly as he and Magnus started down the hall to their room. “Yeah,” he nodded, “finally.”

“Do me a favor, Alexander?”

“What’s that?” Alec untucked his shirt as he turned into the bedroom.

“Maybe wait awhile before bringing home anymore kids.” Magnus laughed lightly, unbuttoning his vest. “I think we’re good with two for now.”

Alec grinned, reaching for the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves. “You mean you don’t want to try for a girl?” he teased.

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “If we adopt a little girl I will have to double the cost of my services. All the clothes and accessories and makeup gets expensive.”

Alec looked at him with a grin and a quirked eyebrow.

“I’m just saying it would double what I pay for all of that now because it goes without saying that she would be fabulous.” Magnus shrugged as he started to undress.

Alec grinned and changed into pajama bottoms and a ragged t-shirt, disappearing into the en suite bathroom. He swiped toothpaste on his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

Magnus entered the bathroom and Alec saw in the mirror that his expression had changed. He was more serious and Alec was certain that he saw heartbreak on Magnus’ face. Alec couldn’t imagine what would have caused such a look.

Magnus turned and met Alec’s eyes in the mirror and Alec raised his eyebrows, silently questioning Magnus.

Magnus leaned against the wall between the tub and the shower and crossed his arms over his stomach. “I don’t want you to think that I don’t want a bigger family, Alec,” he started, his voice low.

Alec rinsed his toothbrush and set it back in the holder, cupping his hand under the water running from the tap and rinsed his mouth, reaching for the towel that hung next to the sink before turning to look at Magnus, leaning against the edge of the countertop. “I didn’t think that,” Alec shook his head slowly but kept his eyes focused on Magnus.

“I just,” Magnus paused and glanced around before settling on Alec again, “I don’t know that I can go through all of this again.” Magnus slid his hands into his pockets as he searched for what more to say — that he hadn’t expected it to be as much of a fight as it had been? That he felt more exhausted now than he ever had before? Was it even possible for emotional exhaustion to weigh more heavily on someone than physical exhaustion?

Magnus watched as Alec pushed away from the edge of the counter and crossed the short distance to where Magnus stood and Magnus let himself be pulled away from the wall as Alec’s arms slid around him, hands locked at the small of his back. It was familiar and reassuring and Magnus exhaled slowly, curling his hands around Alec’s arms.

“Hey,” Alec pulled Magnus in closer, “it’s been a long day. Nothing needs to be decided tonight. Nothing needs to be decided on any sort of timeline really. We can focus on Max and Raf for now and just,” Alec paused and shrugged, “see where things go.”

Magnus felt one side of his mouth turn up into a grin. “Why are you always so rational?”

“Well, we’re trained to be,” Alec glanced down, slightly self conscious, “to push aside emotion and look at the bigger picture.”

 Magnus pulled Alec down for an easy kiss. “It’s a trait that serves you well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @shad0w-writer


End file.
